Lucrecia Falls
by Crimson Sun
Summary: COMPLETE. Three men visit Lucrecia after her death. At the end of the world, her last visitor succeeds in doing what both Vincent and Hojo had failed - to put her at peace.
1. Visitor the First: Vincent

Lucrecia Falls ~ By Crimson Sun  
  
Visitor the First - Vincent  
  
~  
  
"Lucrecia..."  
  
Vincent paused and moistened his lips, though his eyes were so intent on her that he was unaware he had performed this strangely human action. The girl in front of him tilted her head in a parody of her old curious self, waiting for the answer to a question that had burdened her for as long as his own sins had burdened him. Her eyes were orbs of light, her whole form quivered from anxiety. She was anticipating his response, though he sensed she already knew by his face that it was not the one she wanted.  
  
"Vincent..." She urged, those lips forming into roses as she pouted. Her hair was billowing across her face as if she stood surrounded by a gentle breeze. Lucrecia was beautiful. In his heart she had lived, forever beautiful. And she was still beautiful, graceful, enchanting, all those things that had allured Vincent to her in the past. In her sacred light she basked, in her immortal beauty she stood, but at the same time something was gone from her. She was like the empty shell of a creature that had been much greater in life but had departed, leaving only its external splendor behind.  
  
"Tell me of my son, Vincent. Tell me of Sephiroth..."  
  
Cloud Strife's footsteps echoed behind him. Vincent held out an arm to stop the young man from going further. No, he could not tell her what she yearned to hear. She would destroy herself if she knew...if she knew what had become of the one she had not even had a chance to love.  
  
"Sephiroth...is dead."  
  
Her opalescent eyes widened. Shimmering hands raised themselves up to her mouth in a perfect picture of horror. Lucrecia's being wavered as if she was about to fall; yet just as Vincent stepped forward instinctively to catch her, she regained her balance and stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes were blazing like twin suns. Her already semi-translucent body glowed, and it appeared for a second as though she had drowned herself completely in white fire. But the moment of illusion passed quickly and Lucrecia lowered her hands. Her delicate features pinched, as if she was working up the tears to cry, but could not. Tears came to the living. What was Lucrecia? A being composed of hatred and the old memory of a son she could not hold onto, a past she could not change? Vincent suddenly found himself in danger of weeping right in front of her, to have caused her all this pain!  
  
"My son...no, you lie!" The woman on the altar managed to utter, her brows knotted and her hands twisting in front of her chest. In the light her pale figure looked deadly white and painfully beautiful; a marble statue of a goddess with enough power to melt those in her glance with a single frown. Vincent shook his head slowly, sadly. He wanted this to finish fast. Lucrecia and he could not face each other anymore without hurting now.  
  
"Lucrecia, the rumors were true. Sephiroth died five years ago." Vincent pressed on, his voice low; trying to consol her while knowing it was hopeless. Her hands found themselves up to her face again, forming into claws by her ears as if she wanted to shut out what he was saying. Her mouth opened and closed, and all the time her eyes were so wide her pupils were blue points inside their seas of white. She stared at him disbelievingly, shook her head, and stumbled backwards into the glassy wall.  
  
Cloud stepped forward again, seemingly unable to watch any longer. But before the youth could say a word, Lucrecia had pushed herself away from the wall, and, holding her head in her hands, sent a blood-chilling scream spiraling all the way up to the high ceilings of the cave.  
  
Vincent's own hands flew up to shield his sensitive ears; the suddenness of the woman's scream had the impact of a blow. His entire body shrank in on itself as if paralyzed. And as Lucrecia screamed the walls of her cave ignited with an intense white light, rendering Vincent defenseless and blind against her waves of heart-wrenching cries. For an eternity he was surrounded by a cocoon of sound, pressing in on him, making him breathless and causing his legs to give way beneath him. He willed her to stop. Willed her to stop with all of his being yet there was nothing he could do. She was never like this in his memories. Had Hojo done something to her after Vincent had been shut away? Had Jenova pushed her to the end of her sanity? Had Vincent himself contributed to finally killing her inside, in a way the combined evils of her late husband and his experiments could not?  
  
"Lucrecia!" He yelled, but was unable to hear himself. Her voice echoed on, ravaged, broken and torn with an anger and misery so profound Vincent could hear it through her thoughts. He was pressed to the floor. He was crushed with the weight of her grief and sorrow, and any moment now, his eardrums would shatter under her shrieks...  
  
"You lie!" The light dimmed as Lucrecia's screams turned to words. Dazed, Vincent pushed himself up. Cloud and Cid lay at his side, motionless.  
  
"Lucrecia!" He uttered, throat dry.  
  
"I see my son in my dreams, he is alive. He is alive!" She was almost pleading. The volume in her voice subsided. She sobbed now, her face in her hands and no tears on her cheeks. Vincent took a step forward, and was almost immediately propelled back.  
  
"Lucrecia, please, come away with me." Vincent implored. If he could only get her out of this place, her old self would return. If he could take her away from this wretched cave she had imprisoned herself in then everything would be all right. He could tell her about Sephiroth, but not here. Not where the walls magnified her sadness a thousand fold. It would kill them both.  
  
"You stay away from me!" Lucrecia screeched and Vincent grimaced. Where had the girl from Nibelheim gone? Where was the salvation of his nightmares? The woman in front of him was like a terrible shadow of her old glory. Yet she was without doubt the woman he had loved. He could love her still, but if only he could appeal to her reason, locked somewhere beneath those layers of loathing and rage that held her captive!  
  
"Lucrecia, I'm sorry." He almost begged in his desperation. "But Sephiroth is gone. You cannot keep yourself here like this, not when I have finally found you. I thought you were dead, Lucrecia! I thought he...he had killed you. But you must not torture yourself like this! There is a life to live beyond the shadows of the past. Come with me, Lucrecia! Forget and live on!"  
  
Her eyes were blazing again; with hatred so deep it was nearly visible as it coursed through her veins.  
  
"Come away with you? Forget my son and live on?" She mocked in a hiss; her eyes rimmed with red from tears uncried and her mouth forming into an ugly sneer she never possessed in his memories. "You selfish, ignorant bastard, Vincent Valentine! What makes you think I still have a life to live, or a will to live? Now that my son is lost and my sins unredeemable, what makes you think I have a RIGHT to live? Did you not hear me the first time, Vincent? I WANT to die. I WANT the oblivion and blessed silence of death. Can one just forget all that just because one is told to?"  
  
Lucrecia shivered. Her hands came up again to her head as if she wanted to wave off some terrible headache. Weaving her fingers into her hair, she continued, her voice higher pitched: "But Jenova wouldn't let me die! Jenova sends me distorted images of my son through my dreams, laughing at me as she presents me with his most tortured moments. My poor child, in need of someone to protect him in his darkest hours! She showed me a fire, a sea of bodies mangled beyond recognition and blood splattered on his beautiful face. I see his pain like an aura surrounding him. I see him cry out with each step he takes under her command! Jenova sends me these false illusions to torment me, yet I know in my heart that through all her lies, Sephiroth's pain is true. And I stand here, unable to move to his aid, yet unable to free myself from these nightmares!"  
  
Vincent watched her distress unfold, though found himself robbed of speech. How had this happened to them? He had thought her dead all of this time and the idea of it throbbed dully in his conscience like an unhealed wound. But this...this unearthly woman held down to the living plane, anchored by Jenova...this was like a knife that sliced his mind in two! And she hated him. Gods, how she hated him. Lucrecia, the only person he had ever loved hated him as much as the hell she lived through each day! Irony in its purest undiluted form!  
  
"And you lie to me, Vincent, telling me my son is dead!" She screeched in her rising crescendo. "You talk of freedom from the past, as if you yourself do not walk submerged in them! You lie to me. You lie to me as Jenova lies to me! My son is alive! He is out there somewhere, not in a bloodbath as in the postcards she presents to mock me, but somewhere in a nook of the world, a poor babe in need of a mother's hand!  
  
"Now tell me Vincent, what are you concealing? Have you lost your heart? Can you live while knowing a child is out there by himself, without the protection of his mother? I know...if you tell me of him...I can cast off these invisible shackles that bind me to this place. If you tell me of his loneliness, his tears, his cries for his mother then my own thoughts may be justified and I can be free. But why, Vincent, why won't you tell me this? Why must you agree with Jenova?"  
  
Her face ashen, her features twisted in her anger and passion, Lucrecia announced: "If you love me still, Vincent, tell me my son is not dead!"  
  
"Lucrecia, you don't know what you are demanding!" Vincent's own anger was rising, fueled by his dread and terror at the woman who was no longer the object of his affection, the beautiful lady with whom he had fallen in love with all those years ago. This woman was not a woman at all, but a collection of despair, of resentment, created by Jenova's will like so many of Hojo's creatures. And what was he to tell this creature, so confident in herself? What was he to tell this poor soul of a mother? That her son was indeed alive, but only in body? That her little boy was insane and roaming the earth in search of blood and death? Did he dare spill to her the dark secrets of Jenova's most precious puppet, of his intent on becoming One with the earth, of his terrible sins against mankind, of his slaughtering the most innocent of God's children? Vincent wished to break her illusions, those idealistic pictures of herself swooning over an injured baby, but if she would not believe anything other than her own misshaped thoughts, what was the point? She was a few drops of misery short of overflowing. And in her current state, she was very capable of drowning them both.  
  
"Oh, Lucrecia...you don't know what you are asking of me..."  
  
Of course his requests were fruitless and idiotic. Of course Lucrecia in her current form could not join him in the outside world. She had bound herself to this place, because somehow she knew what lay outside it. It would shatter her delicate security of a protective mother and a wronged child. And yet he could not assure her in her delusions either, because somewhere deep down, Lucrecia knew of Sephiroth's doings; she had shown Vincent that in the depth and despair of her scream. And now, perhaps her denial, guilt, and the illusion of her baby were all that were keeping her from slipping away into another world...or slipping away into true insanity.  
  
"Vincent...won't you tell me?" Her voice had grown gentler, pleading. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Lucrecia must have seen something in him, must have finally caught the sadness in his eyes, for her head tilted again and her hands came loose from her hair. A terrible understanding shadowed her face, though he sensed she did not yet know what it was. Confusion crossed her brows, and she grew silent and watchful, her lips slightly parted, her chest rising and falling rapidly in the old habit of drawing breath, even when she did not need it. Her arms fell limply at her sides. For the first time since he entered her domain, Vincent sensed the old Lucrecia inside her. The reasonable one, who gave everything a chance.  
  
He lowered his gaze. But it was too late. He had come to see her, and lived a brief moment of pure rapture at her seemingly alive and well form. But now the dream had shattered and he was tired. He was tired of her charade and the hope inside him had died at her hands. Lucrecia was worse than dead. Vincent was worse than dead. Sephiroth was worse than dead. This whole damn world could die and it would be better than this. He would dream no more of her. He would continue to hunt down the one who had wronged them both, and now he was determined also to see Avalanche's mission to the end. To free her son from Jenova. He would plunge deeper into his sins and he would curse himself to eternal damnation so that maybe he would come to her when everything was done. Come live with her in blessed denial, in a time when love still blossomed everywhere and two people thrived in each other's arms, a sleeping baby between them immersed in innocent dreams.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lucrecia." He apologized again in a mutter, not looking at her beautifully wretched face. "I'm sorry I ever came."  
  
"Vincent...?" She mouthed like a fearful infant as he started picking up his fainted comrades from the floor and carrying them towards the exit of her cave. "Vincent, please...Vincent, I'm sorry I...he can't be dead, can he? Vincent...I shouldn't have asked...don't leave me, Vincent..."  
  
Her voice died in his ears as the roaring of the waterfall and the outside world greeted him. And putting down his companions, Vincent Valentine wept silently as her voice died in his heart.  
  
~  
  
AN: I think I like this...I do not know. I think I did not add in as much as I wanted. But this serves as a good introduction and I think this could also explain why as soon as Vincent says 'Sephiroth is dead', you black out (or white out) and find yourself outside. Kind of...Haha.  
  
I must admit their conversation is a bit canned... And I do think I tried to fit too much in. Or something. I do not know. Do you?  
  
Whatever you respond, I still think vignettes are not my thing.  
  
If you read this, then I ask you also to read my bio. That invitation is still valid.  
  
Visitor the second is...well, can you not guess? 


	2. Visitor the Second: Hojo

Lucrecia Falls ~ By Crimson Sun  
  
Visitor the Second – Hojo  
  
~  
  
//Fire terrorized the small village. It had come so suddenly the citizens thought they were still dreaming as they opened their eyes. Surreal the flames seemed, from another place. The children stared at their neighbor's burning estates, smoke rising in their eyes, unable to move their feet because there was so much beauty in that glowing pyre fueled with the power of the souls of the dead.  
  
Sephiroth stood in the center of the square. The moon was a terrible color, shining like a demon's eye upon his birthplace. His hands were sturdy, but his mind was in turmoil.  
  
"I am not who you say-"  
  
Laughter cut him off. Evil laughter, barely audible, was slowly filling his ears.//  
  
The shimmer that came through the window stabbed at Hojo's open eyes. Long naked branches scratched at the glass; silhouettes appearing to take the form of long-nailed fingers of ghouls. Across the room from him the grandfather clock chimed steadily, signaling the time it was and the time he had left, maddeningly rhythmic to hear - if he could hear.  
  
But of course he couldn't.  
  
Ah, the illusion was so perfect he even recognized this place. Recognized that uneven brick patch of wall that concealed behind it all of Shinra's scientific breakthroughs. He was laying on a bed, covered with white sheets and drenched in dust, the same dust that blanketed all the furniture like some form of parasite. And of course he recognized the view from his window, not only the brightness of the moon but the gingerbread houses beyond that, and in the distance, the awkward cylindrical construction that was the Nibelheim well, where he had more than once wanted to visit during his physical stay here but could never find the time to do so.  
  
Beautiful. Too much so.  
  
He turned over, frowning and pinched the bridge of his nose. Beautiful it was, perfectly constructed like a hive of poisonous wasps. Nibelheim always reminded him of someone else, perfected by nature and corroded by time. Vincent had been so pretty it hurt to look at him, hurt to look at those startling eyes and masculine form. One day Hojo thought he might go mad, watching the Turk's eyes go up in flames. So beautiful. So beautiful he had to capture that moment and seize that blood-rapture forever, to crystallize that anger, that bitter defeat, that wonderfully fleeting lust!  
  
Here in Nibelheim-  
  
Lucrecia had screamed.  
  
"Cyrus..."  
  
She sat framed in moonlight. Full cheeks with slivers of tears creeping downwards towards her beautifully long neck. But she was smiling. And her eyes were hollow holes with a bare glint of white within them that identified that she was still, somewhat, alive.  
  
He inched closer, and yet he didn't move.  
  
"Cyrus..." She called again. Long fingers brushed his face and caressed the corner of his eyes. Fingernails settled in his flesh "Cyrus, our baby...he's nearly here...What should we name him?"  
  
Baby...Her stomach was swollen, like an over-ripe fruit ready to burst...or rot. He couldn't stand the sight of it; like an afterthought added to her body. Her entire frame seemed too thin and fragile to support it. Radiance glowed from her, a black aura mingled at the edges with gold.  
  
"I was thinking...Sephiroth."  
  
//The soft laughter flew across the flames, a humming hurting Sephiroth's ears so much he could not control the blade. He could not detect the fire, and from their light his eyes were transformed from blue to red. His hands were moist, but he did not know why. There were people screaming around him, but they could not drown out the laughter. Soft as it was, beating in his ears, driving him mad!//  
  
He slapped her hand away, not surprised when it remained even as his did not.  
  
"The tree of life...he's going to grow up to be such a good little boy, Cyrus..."  
  
//"Mother!" Sephiroth cried. The laughter only intensified. There was a terrible rhythm beating against his skull. Seized by desperation, fear and despair, Sephiroth screamed again-//  
  
Her smile, a skull. Her hands, bone through and over skin. Her stomach was red and her hair hung about her shoulders, dead and limp.  
  
"Lucrecia, Sephiroth is not alive." He muttered, drawing both hands to her face and forcing himself to touch that cold skin, those prominent cheekbones and those streaks of non-existent tears. "Isn't it time you let him go?"  
  
"Cyrus..."  
  
//"Father!"//  
  
He clamped both hands around her head; fingers digging into her eyes like hers did to his. He saw the darkness around her brows intensify, saw her mouth open in a void black as the night. He gripped tighter, until he forced her eyes to open, her hands come up to try to wrestle him away. He seized her face and pulled, pulled her eyes away and her face came as easily as a blanket off the grand piano downstairs...  
  
The dream broke away. Nibelheim vanished into the black hole his resistance created, the light increased. The moon tumbled out of the sky and he lost his grip.  
  
//"Lucrecia!" Vincent screamed. "Sephiroth is dead!"//  
  
At least he knew they also fell.  
  
No more to give, Lucrecia. No more voice to scream and no more will to stand. There she lay silent on the altar he found her on last before the world ended, eyes staring, mouth slightly parted, skin so much like wax he could melt it with his heat. Yet she was still strong enough to beckon him here; strong enough to torment him with old memories long suppressed. To live on. What else would Lucrecia have him do but to live on?  
  
"Dreams. What a lie this is...But..."  
  
Hojo almost laughed. So this was what it had come down to. Her old resilience, the pride she held herself with, where had that gone? Where was the woman who even in childbirth would not scream but bit her lower lip until blood dripped down her chin?  
  
"Oh, Lucrecia. You know the truth, don't you?"  
  
He knelt down below the stairs so his head was just above hers and stroked her hair. She was not dead; he designed it to be so. Bending down, he laid a light kiss on her cold lips.  
  
"I haven't done that for thirty-one years, Lucrecia." He croaked, smiling. "After you, there was just no point to try and find another. You were a goddess, and you had two most loyal worshippers, remember? We were determined to fight to the death for you, but in the end it was my mouth on yours and my child in your womb. Poor Vincent. But I always wonder what would have happened to us - to all of us - if you had run away with him? What a beautiful romance that would have made."  
  
Beautiful. Too much so.  
  
The woman gave no reply. Of course she wouldn't. He could hear the walls moan with her unspoken words, her burdened passion.  
  
"And look at you now. I want to say I don't know what happened, but I do. I killed you, but you're not dead. I could revive you, but you won't be alive. That is just the way JENOVA planned it... She can toy away with Sephiroth and pull at his strings, but he's dead inside and she's powering a carcass. And you wonder why she won't let you go, Lucrecia? You wonder why that even though she haunts you, taunts you, terrorizes and hates you, you wonder why she won't let you go...but you know the truth, don't you?"  
  
The walls of the cave glowed. Green mist swirled within its surface, frantic, possessed, raging. Lucrecia's face remained frozen.  
  
"Our son is dead." He whispered. "And we will live because we are part of JENOVA. If you die, so will I."  
  
Hojo paused, and added: "And so will Vincent. We created Sephiroth, all four of us. Sephiroth's soul could not live with itself."  
  
//"Mother! Father!" Sephiroth's voice cut clean through the smoke. Nibelheim was a nightmare he could not wake from. "Gods, help me!"//  
  
Dreams. What a terrible mess. What did she mean to accomplish, sending those silken fingers through the moonlight into his sleep? Nibelheim was not its former self. The well repaired no longer gave water. The houses rebuilt could not bring back its residents. Even in torment, a man's evil deeds have already been done.  
  
"We're all linked. We've been linked from the beginning. You know I loved you, of course you know. Back then I could've done anything you told me to, so young I was, and so unpopular that I could hardly believe my luck at getting such a heavenly woman. But did you know, Lucrecia, that I loved Vincent too? My love for Vincent could only be matched with my hatred for him. This love overwhelmed me, so much it sometimes made me want to end my own life...or his.  
  
"So JENOVA used me...used this love to bind us together and make herself stronger. She would not die unless we all died, such was her plan."  
  
He drew in a breath.  
  
"Do you know what that means?" He whispered. "Only one of US could kill you. Vincent tried, oh he tried, but he failed. And Sephiroth? He never had a soul. He is JENOVA's plaything, our byproduct. But if it means so much to you, love..."  
  
Placing one more kiss on her lips, he opened his eyes  
  
"I will try to save him."  
  
And awoke.  
  
The clock beside his bed read 3:42. Hojo rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Midgar did not have any stars, but a flat yellow disc did appear once in a while in the brown-gray skyline, and it seemed tonight he was lucky.  
  
"What a right little family we are." He muttered to himself, looking at the moon, his vision blurring. "Two mothers, two fathers, governing over a son who's already dead and all of us insane."  
  
//When the only reply was the sound of the laughter, stronger than ever, Sephiroth lowered his head and clenched his fists. Silver locks worthy of envy from the moon caressed the bloodstained floor.  
  
And when he looked up, there was a hideous grin on his face.//  
  
Cyrus Hojo chuckled dryly, and put his head in his hands.  
  
~  
  
AN: I have not written anything for a while. Thank Gods it is the holidays. But the end of the last week of school I had almost been reduced to a blubbering thing on its knees in front of the ruthlessness of the teachers and the educational department in general.  
  
But anyway, I survived, and this is the second chapter of Lucrecia Falls. These: // mean italics.  
  
A weird little thing, no doubt, but my Cyrus is a weird little person and I love him for it. I like this and think it is much better than Vincent's chapter. I do not believe what I wrote about Sephiroth, but it fits in with the story. I do, however, believe what Hojo said about Vincent. Never saw that coming, did you? Unless you are one of those shameless slash Vincent/Hojo writers. But hey! I like shameless Vincent/Hojo slash! And besides, they never DID anything...  
  
Review! And if you have not already, READ MY BIO. 


	3. Visitor the Third: Sephiroth

Lucrecia Falls - By Crimson Sun

Visitor the Third – Sephiroth

---

The night fell heavily. When Sephiroth died, he did not see his own one life pass before his unseeing eyes. He bore witness to four.

Green rain leaked from the swollen murky sky, onto a platform lying in ruins in the midst of a city that could no longer keep afloat. Broken machinery stretched on like bodies in the aftermath of a great war, the acid first polishing their carcasses, then corroding them. A black tube jutted from the wreckage like a tower in the distance. There, blood mingled with rust. The Dead One no longer had a face with distinct features, though the black, fleshy fissure of its mouth was tilted upward. Its last thought lingered in the air like the effects of a lazy drug, weaving through the rain as it waited for the wash of the Lifestream:

_At last_

In the blizzard, a tiny patch of red fabric billowed in the exposed merciless gale. The mountaintop had ceased to exist; around the Fallen One boulders created a natural hole for the snow to fill; a beautiful grave. It lay on its stomach within a frozen lake of vermilion neatly disguised with white. Farther away, a pile of snow modestly concealed a once-terrible secret. Five sharp, copper-coloured ends broke its surface, being rapidly buried. Above the corpse's head an aircraft fought for balance in the wind, scanning the area fruitlessly for a signal it will never receive. The cold that enclosed upon the body was final. An unchangeable,

_Cruel, yet blessed fate_

Within the earth the Mother of Monsters was writhing, yet her desire to live was no match for her absolute inability. She could endure being scattered piece by piece across the globe, yet could not tolerate the final devastating blow. She suffered not her own death deep under the rubble of the broken crater, but that of her son's, within whom she had hidden her soul. When the green river stole him in its silent way, she could not fight its invisible waves, which carried them both into the unknown. Her spell unbroken, she chanted without a voice, her eyes never closing: it will unite us, the love I bound

_Will unite us in the Lifestream_

Sephiroth stepped lightly on a glassy floor, his boots making no sound or prints upon its surface. Sword in hand, he approached the figure of a woman on the other side of the room. Her hands were outstretched, her smile warming; she was sitting in a pool of blood which seeped from her open stomach. He could see through her flesh, her bones ignited in some unearthly light, the same which shone piercing from her eyes. Sephiroth brought the tip of the Masamune to her chest, and she gripped the blade tightly with both hands.

"Sephiroth... my son..." Her sigh stirred something within him; compassion fused with disgust. She guided the sword to her heart and started, inch by inch, to drive it into her body. His fist still on the handle, he was pulled closer to her, yet suddenly realized that he was powerless to stop himself. When he came at last face to face with her, the sword had been swallowed into her transparent body. Her bare white arms looped around his neck and drew him down, so he, trembling, knelt and rested within her embrace.

"They were both wrong," she whispered into his ear. "Vincent told me I could not save you, yet here you are to end my days. Poor thing, what have you been through, constantly at war with yourself? Cyrus had got it backwards. No one could kill me but you, dear Sephiroth, and with you our whole kingdom falls willingly to ruins..."

"Who..." Sephiroth managed to mutter, his spirit coming to rest from its inner turmoil. "Where am I...?"

"I am your mother, little Sephiroth... And now, we are finally together...at the end of the world."

Fine red lines etched into his skin where the boy's weapon had bitten into flesh. Still in Lucrecia's arms, Sephiroth closed his eyes to the blinding green of the Lifestream as it came to merge five souls into one.

AN: COMPLETE.


End file.
